Class Trip
by PLL lover1992
Summary: Ezra has decided to take his class to New York to look at colleges and just spend some time with his girlfriend. Rated M for later, because you never know what's going to happen..
1. Chapter 1

Class Trip

Ezra has decided to take his class on a trip to New York to look at colleges and to just have some time with his girlfriend.

As he stands in his classroom waiting for the bell to ring, and students to come inside. He's thinking of his choices for the trip his planning. It was between New York and South Carolina. He couldn't decide. That's when the idea came to him, and he pulled out his phone, and sent her a text.

E: New York or South Carolina?

Her reply came shortly.

A: New York, Why?

E: Thank you, and you will have to wait and see! :)

Ezra watched as Aria came in with her friends by her side, Thy all shared a look. He gave Aria premission to tell them since she trusted them, and they after all are her bestfriends. Since then, Hanna has made it her mission to make him uncomfortable.

The rest of the class showed up a bit later, and he decided to tell them the news.

"Okay, everyone.. As you know each teacher gets to take their seniors on a trip this year."

Everyone look at him to continue, and so he did actually that.

"After a lot of thought... I've decided on NewYork."

Hanna laughed. Then whisphered to Aria.

"He means after a lot of thought, and one text message."

Aria looked over at Hanna and slapped her arm playfully.

"Hanna, he can make his own decisions." Aria said.

"I'm sure he can." Hanna said back playfully.

Spencer and Emily were looking at them now also, and laughed at their playful behavior.

"He is wearing the tie you gave him." Spencer whispered.

Aria looked up to see Ezra looking at them, and sure enough he was wearing the tie she got him.

"It was made for him." Aria said.

Ezra passed out the premission slips right before the bell was suppose to ring.

"Everyone, get them signed and turned in. The sooner the better." Ezra said.

The bell rings, and everyone began to leave.

Aria looked to Emily who was still beside her.

"I'll be just a minute." Aria said,

Emily nodded, and walked out of the room.

"Hi."Aria said.

"Hey you, so what do you think?" Ezra asked.

Aria smiled, "Love the idea, I'm going to talk to Ella when I get home." Aria said.

Ezra smiled back, " Glad you like the idea."

Aria looked down at her phone.

"I guess I should get going, the girls are still waiting on me. We all came to school together this morning in Emily's car." Aria said.

"Yeah, message me when you get home.. Just so I know your safe" Ezra said.

At that moment another teacher walked into the room of his classroom.

"Of Course, Mr. Fitz."Aria stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, How are you doing? **

**Does anyone like that show, Lost? I've really am starting to get hooking on the show. I'm almost on S4 as I'm typing.**

**Is anyone going to see Divergent? I'm going to see it for the 2nd time today!**

**This week has been really busy for me, sorry I haven't updated til now.**

**Chapter 2**

**Aria entered the kitchen to find Ella once she got in her house.**

**"Mom?" Aria called out.**

**"Yes, Aria... What is it?" Ella answered.**

**"My english class is going on a trip to New York. said that all the students had to have a parent sign a form." Aria said.**

**"You want me to sign the form for you now, where is it?" Ella asked.**

**"Really?" Aria asked smiling at her mom. She jumped up and hugged her mom.**

**"Thank you, thank you mom!"**

**Ella took the paper from Aria and signed it giving it back to Aria. "Your welcome sweetie."**

**Aria ran up to her hour, and pulled out her iphone to text Ezra.**

**Aria: Hey baby,I'm home. I have great news!**

**Ezra: Thanks for letting me know you made it home. What's your news?**

**Aria: My mom signed my form for me, I'm going to New York!**

**Ezra: That's great, I'm so glad baby!**

**Aria: Me too, our first trip...**

**Plus the rest of the class too.**

**Ezra: I wish it was just us too.**

**Aria: I still can't wait!**

**The next day in class**

**"Okay, Everyone, Calm down." Ezra said.**

**Everyone in the room turned to the front of the room and looked at him.**

**"Does anyone have their form signed yet?"**

**Half the class raised their hands.**

**"Okay, Great! I'll come around the room and get them from you."**

**Ezra went around the room and collected the forms from his students.**

**Next chapter will be a skip in time and they will be trip time! :)**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions for on the way to NYC. **

**Review and i'll try to update soon!**


End file.
